The Number One Rule of Pregnancy
by Dream-Catcher76
Summary: Gift for my buddy bk00 on Deviantart... Kiba tries his best to comfort a distressed (and pregnant) Karui, but ends up breaking the Number One Rule of Pregnancy... T rating for language


**Disclaimer: Let's just say Sasuke would be six feet under if I actually owned Naruto...**

**This is a short fic for my buddy and fellow writer =bk00 on who has been suffering major OTP withdrawal... His OTP is definitely not mainstream, so stuff is hard to find...**

**So, I took pity on his poor, otaku soul and attempted to write a KibaKarui fanfiction! Dude, I hope you like, and I hope others will too!**

* * *

Kiba's plan that day was definitely not to make his pregnant girlfriend either emotional or furious.

No, his plan was to take her out to their favorite restaurant (formal attire and all) and allow her to eat whatever wacky concoction of food she craved. He was even going to wear that fancy white suit he had wore on their first date (if stalking Hinata counted as a "first date"). Yeah, the outfit made him look pretty cool and all, but it wasn't like he wanted to wear it everyday… After all, Inuzukas protected and served their mates, even if it meant spending some extra money and taking a little long to dress; happy women bore happy pups.

Of course, by the end of the evening Karui was far from "happy" for Kiba had broken the Number One Rule of Pregnancy: Never, under any circumstances, make a reference to a pregnant woman's increasing size…

Kiba was already completely dressed, down to his matching fedora, when he was impatiently waiting in the living room of their apartment for Karui. Ever since the end of her first trimester, she refused to let Kiba see her dress, and if Kiba knew one thing, it was never to argue with the woman who was carrying your child… He glanced at the clock and breathed an irritated sigh. It was 7:20; their reservation was for 7:30. If they did not leave, they would not make it.

He sighed once more. Akamaru lifted his large head to give his friend a questioning look.

"I'm fine ol' buddy," the ninja reassured.

Akamaru gave a look that came off as relieved before putting down his head and returned to sleeping in the middle of the room.

"Furry coffee-table…" Kiba muttered in annoyance.

He steeled himself and walked up to the closed door, rapping it.

"Karui…" he drawled like a whining puppy, "It's time to hustle, sweetheart…"

Quiet sobs answered his plea. The man's concern grew tremendously. Karui never, ever, CRIED.

"I'm comin' in!" he announced and quickly opened the door.

His lover was sitting on the foot of the bed, tears streaking her mascara down her coffee-colored cheeks. Her red hair was done in an elegant bun. But, she was in her black lingerie, swollen belly revealed. Dresses of all different types and colors laid about the room. Before he could form a question, the thunder kunoichi turned her watery, golden eyes towards him and groaned.

"They won't fit!"

More tears fell to Kiba's shock. He bolted next to her to wrap an arm around her trembling shoulders, the other resting on her folded hands. She leaned her temple to his collarbone and drew a shaky breath.

"What won't fit?" he inquired.

Karui opened her mouth to speak once more.

"The dresses! Three _God damn_ months in, I was fine! A little round, but they fitted! I hit the fourth _fucking_ month, and I inflate like a **FUCKING **balloon! Now, none of them will fit, so I got nothing to wear! What am I to do, go naked?! I'm just a fat whale now…"

Kiba sat in silence. What the hell was he suppose to do?!

"Well gorgeous," he started slowly, holding his emotional girlfriend closer, praying he could provide the "emotional support" that Naruto's copy of "Pregnancy from a Male Perspective" described, "The dresses don't matter. Ya still be the sexiest fox there…"

"But I still have nothing to wear!" she moaned in anguish.

Kiba sighed. _Hormones, just hormones_, the mantra continued in his head.

Then an idea clicked.

"Try calling Hana. She probably has a nice dress leftover from her pregnancy."

Karui looked up, surprised. A grin stretched across her face.

"How smart of you," she teased, looking once again like her old self, "You really do love me, mutt…"

Kiba laughed, "Ya doubted me?! I'd love you no matter how big ya get."

Karui smiled, placing a kiss on his lips. But, when she pulled away, her face twisted with anger.

"Did you just call me… big?" her voice got dangerously calm.

The air crackled with ozone.

It was at that moment Kiba realized his mistake…

"You fucking bastard! It's you fault I'm like this!"

* * *

Needless to say, they did not make it to dinner and Kiba was forced to sleep on the couch for two nights with Akamaru's snoring penetrating his subconscious.

Karui did not remain mad at her boyfriend for long, though, especially after he took her to buy and paid for a golden maternity dress, holding her purse and suffering in silence.

Despite all that had happened, the couple, in later years, would consider this just one of their many adventures together on the great journey of pregnancy.

* * *

**Wow... They are surprisingly fun to write! Hope it's not OOC... ^^;**

**Review and Comment!**

**Much Love,**

**~The Dreamer**

**PS: =bk00, you owe me dawg... (jk XD)**


End file.
